


A Feast Fit for Kings

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [26]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Food, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: The Ericson Pirates must sneak into a fancy party to steal food when their own supplies run low.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 4





	A Feast Fit for Kings

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

The crew gathered around the deck, confused by what Louis would have called them up for. They talked amongst themselves when Louis dramatically threw back his coat, standing on top of the ship’s edge and causing the crew to quiet down. 

“Alrighty, crew! I’ve called you here today to tell you of the great adventure I have in store!” Louis exclaimed, grinning ear to ear. The youngest boys gasped with excitement as they began hopping up and down. 

“What’s the adventure this time, Lou?” Marlon looked up at Louis while Rosie hit her paw against his leg, demanding that his attention be on her. 

“We are going to a ball!” Louis shouted, lifting up his hands in hopes to raise up everyone’s enthusiasm. 

Ruby and Brody seemed excited, talking amongst themselves about it, but Violet definitely wasn’t. Her eyes focused on the deck with a grumpy expression, her arms crossed. “I’ll pass.” she mumbled, turning to leave when Louis spoke up once again.

“Wait!” Louis shouted, reaching out his hand. “We’re going to the ball to steal food!”

“We’re broke again, aren’t we?” Aasim’s eyes shot up at Louis, the annoyance clear in his voice.  
“Yes.” Louis mumbled, taking off his pirate hat and twirling it in his hands. “But!” he held out a hand, “With this plan we will feast like kings!”

“Food!” Willy screamed, grasping the sides of his head and high-fiving Tenn with so much passion that it nearly knocked him over. Sophie also seemed really excited about the prospect of food, beaming with an excited smile. After a lengthy description of the plan that was far too long considering that it boiled down to the crew stealing food and hiding it in their clothes, Louis stood impatiently waiting for the crew’s vote.

“It sounds like a pretty shitty plan.” Violet grumbled, still not willing to go to a ball on such a loose plan.

“I don’t know.” Sophie smiled over at Violet. “From what I’ve heard this crew has done crazier plans and succeeded.” She hoped that the crew would go with the plan. Sophie was down for it if it meant getting some good food. “I say aye!” 

There was silence for a few seconds before one by one the crew agreed. 

Louis jumped down graciously, landing on his tail coat and tripping before turning towards Aasim and Mitch. “Okay, lads! If you’d follow me, we can prepare for the evening.”

“Why the fuck are you calling us lads?” Mitch snapped, walking forward to follow Louis who led the guys to one of the sleeping quarters. 

The girls followed Clementine who led them to the other sleeping quarters. Before beginning, each group went to their hammocks and opened the chests below to grab the right outfits to begin their transformation. The girls quickly began to change, putting on outfits that had the most pockets and hiding places for food. 

Sophie casually threw off her shirt and went down to reach for her new one when she heard Brody gasp. Sophie felt her stomach drop. For just a moment she had lost herself in the thrill of a fun evening and had forgotten about the scars.

“Soph, your back...” Violet whispered in horror at the sight before her. Her voice cracked with emotion from seeing the overlaying scars that plagued her friend’s back. 

Sophie’s body tensed at the comment. Every muscle in her body felt tight, an overwhelming fear filled her stomach. Reliving the day that she got the scars. An awkward tension filled the room before Sophie answered. “There’s no great story behind it.” Sophie tried to force a smile, hoping to play it off, but it was clear they weren’t buying it. Sophie felt her throat tighten at her next words. “I disobeyed this captain’s order and paid the price.” 

The room fell silent. The mood had changed from what was once a giddy, bubbly excitement at the prospect of the ball to the tense reality of Sophie’s scars. Each girl tried to come up with some way to change the subject but failed to find the right words. Suddenly they heard someone from across the hall scatting.

“Do be do ba, do bee da doo...”

“Mitch, you can’t wear that!” Louis’ voice broke the tune. 

“Why the fuck not?” Mitch shouted back.

“Because it has no pockets for one thing and the cut of the shirt is so low you’d be dropping more food than carrying!” 

“It’s just not practical, Mitch.” Aasim’s voice rang out. 

“What? Like your fancy outfit with the handkerchief?”

“It’s cravat!” Aasim snapped back, taking a huffy breath “How many times do I have to tell you that?”

“Ok. Ok. Guys, let’s calm down.” Marlon’s voice was level as he tried to deescalate the situation. “Mitch, we have to get food for this to work, so can you please just change?”

A few seconds passed before Mitch responded. “Fine.” 

\---

After 20 minutes had passed everyone stood on deck ready for the evening. Prisha and Aasim quickly went over the strategy that they had made even though they knew that probably half of the crew wouldn’t even follow it. The crew talked excitedly on the way to the ball. Sophie talked with Willy, each of them dreaming about which food they hoped they’d find at the ball. Tenn added his own favorite foods here and there when a break in the conversation appeared.Mitch and Brody were talking about something that had to do with the argument he’d had with the other guys and Aasim also seemed to be getting drawn into it.

When they arrived at the location the crew carefully made their way through the front, sneaking into the ball with ease. Their eyes widened in awe when they realized Louis wasn’t kidding when he called it a feast. Platters of meats and cheese filled the tables. Breads of all shapes and sizes covered each and every inch of open space. Bowls upon bowls of fruits were laid out around the room while servers walked by with fancy drinks. It really was quite the spread. 

Mitch snagged a drink when a server went by, downing it in a single swig. Letting out a satisfied sigh, he turned to the rest of the crew. “Alright! Let’s get to work!” he announced before making his way to the nearest table with the younger boys. Willy and Tenn were busy sneaking food into AJ’s afro as Mitch stored some in his upper pockets, his eyes scanning the room to make sure no one was watching them. 

Prisha and Aasim immediately put their plan into motion, methodically taking the food that would be the easiest to steal and store. Violet turned to the nearest food at the table before her and grabbed a few items only to drop them on the floor. “Shit.” Violet angrily whispered under her breath. Depth perception really was her worst enemy at times. 

Ruby made her way to the fruit bowl that stood next to Aasim, glancing around before grabbing the side of the bowl and tossing the entirety of its contents down her shirt. She spent a few seconds shifting the fruit around in her shirt until it was hard to tell if she had stored anything in there at all. “No one would dare to check here!” Ruby winked playfully at Aasim.   
Aasim felt his face overheat. This situation was far too overwhelming for him. 

Clementine, Brody and Sophie were by the meat and cheese taking turns snagging different cuts while the other two watched their backs. Brody frantically searched the table, panicking and throwing pieces of cheese in her pant pockets when Sophie gave the signal to stop; someone was nearing the table. Brody slammed hard against the table before she leaned her back against Sophie’s. The pair tried to smile normally in hopes that the man wouldn’t notice them. Clementine leaned on the table, snatching a roll and tucking it away while they waited for the man to leave. When he did so, Sophie turned around, grabbing up a whole platter of meat and hiding it away in her outfit. Giving a thumbs up to the other two, they made their way over to another table where they took turns swiping bread and other baked goods. 

After a half hour the crew regrouped, checking to make sure they had snagged enough. Everyone looked pretty normal with the food safely stored inside their outfits except a few. Willy’s was especially bad; it looked like his pants were bursting at the seams in some places.

Prisha looked over at Mitch whose shirt was bulging with food. It seemed to prominently be around his chest area. Prisha snorted. “Nice moobs, Mitch.” 

Mitch mockingly repeated the sentence then snapped back, “Shut up, Prisha! I bet I got more food than you anyway.”

Before she could respond, Violet let out a frustrated growl, cussing angrily under her breath as she took out her stash. “What kind of fucking idiot am I? I grabbed a bunch of wax fruit!” she groaned as she tossed a wax apple aside. It bounced on the floor, stopping at Mitch’s feet.

“Stupid assholes and their fancy fake fruit.” Mitch grumbled in agreement.

Suddenly a few guards walked by, causing Louis to panic. “Quick, everyone! Act normal!” He whispered, proceeding to lean aesthetically against a wall, his hat tipping slightly from the weight of the food hidden inside it. The rest followed suit, all striking unusual poses.

Willy instantly sat down, gasping in horror as he grasped his butt. “My buns!”

“Which ones?” Louis looked over with a mixture of concern and confusion.

Immediately Willy sat up to reveal two large dark colored splotches on each of his cheeks. The crew didn’t have time to react, however, as the guards had taken notice of them thanks to Willy’s exclamation. Their faces squinted in concentration before changing in recognition as they realized who they were. “You there! Hold it!” A guard shouted while he unsheathed his blade.

“Holy shit! Run!” Louis shouted, picking up the nearest of the younger boys and sprinting off in the direction of Ol’ Kickass. The rest followed close behind. Violet passed out the wax fruit to Sophie and Mitch who immediately started throwing it to distract the guards. Violet’s aim wasn’t the best. Most of her hits were connecting with the ground rather than the guards, but Mitch and Sophie were able to get a few good hits in.

“Eat it!” Sophie grunted, tossing a plastic banana that whacked one of the guard’s directly in the face. Mitch gave a proud smile and high fived her before pelting another guard with more wax apples. 

As they scrambled back onto the ship they quickly got ready to set sail, but not before two of the guards jumped on deck. Aasim and Marlon fought them back while the others tried to get the anchor pulled up and the sail put down. Marlon and Aasim shared a look and smiled at each other. They tag teamed one guard, sending him off the side of the ship. Before the other guard had a chance to react, they kicked him over into the sea to join his fellow guard. 

Only when they had gotten a good distance between them and the town did the crew stop to celebrate. They really did steal a meal worthy of kings. Each member continuously dug into the meal. Multiple hands snagged the different assortments of meats and cheeses. Marlon and Omar had even managed to steal a few drinks. Bottles clinked together as the crew celebrated another successful adventure. 

“Here’s to many more to come!” Louis announced, standing up proudly in front of the crew who cheered in agreement, laughing and talking until the night turned to morning.


End file.
